


Origin of Savagery

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, or seperately, you can read this as part of the Vestigium Dei series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeshua is standing on Lucifer's balcony in Rome, and watches the other sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Savagery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Corporeal Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994391) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook). 



> Title is borowed from [BLACK MATH HORSEMAN](http://youtu.be/NM5FFr5NvIw).

                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

Jeshua watches him.  
  
The blanket sticks to the other's speckless butt. Puddles of sweat have formed below his groin and breast and cheek. He can't breathe properly, and it's not only because of the soft soft soft pillow in front of his face, so soft it cloggs his nostrils everytime he draws breath loudly in his sleep.  
  
It's Roma, the Eternal. Like a hungry, dominant whore riding his backside, pushing him deeper into the cushions. Her perfume is heavy and full of poisonous fumes. Dulling and blinding. Devouring.  
  
"She's not as bad as you think," the snoring body mumbles eventually and rolls onto his back. Lucifer squints against the sun pouring over Jeshua's shoulder and scratches his crotch through the bedspread. Yawns lazily. "Did you already get the croissants? From the small French bakery two blocks from here. We passed it last night on our way home."  
  
_Home_ , he had said. And Jeshua shrugs in bewilderment and nods slowly. "Yes." Steps inside from the balcony, the timber floor board beneath his steps are creaking drily. "I'll make coffee."  
  
"Hey," Lucifer remarks. "You're still wearing your boots." He's propped on his elbows, his left immaculate eyebrow paints a graceful falcon's wing. "You should divest them with the rest of your puritan clothing, rabbi." _And return to bed._  
  
_I could._ And the man unties his shoelaces. Sheds his socks and jeans. The shirt and the shorts.  
  
Lucifer watches him. _Ride the blankets. Ride my loins, Jeshua. My backside won't be enough._

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiring picture depicts one of the musicians of [BARN OWL](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFcDzYqTvzA). I didn't take it, found it on the internet, and don't remember where. If you know more, let me know! ♥


End file.
